Love after Life
by GinnyWeasley129
Summary: What I think Breaking Dawn will be like. Starts with the wedding. Spoilers! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

All these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

I sat in the passenger's seat of my shiny new car, waiting while Edward ran to his house to get his tuxedo. I stared down at my left hand, at my finger, at the beautiful ring that sparkled almost as brightly as Edward's smooth skin the sunlight. I was really getting _married._ It felt so strange to think I had a _fiancée_ and soon enough a _husband_. But wasn't this what I wanted, to be with Edward for the last few days of my human life, and every single waking minute afterwards? My train of thought was broken when Alice opened the car door. "Bella, I haven't had time to get to the church yet, so you're dress is still here," she said somewhat franticly. Alice had taken it upon herself to deal with every detail of the wedding refusing the help of Rosalie, Esme and me. "So, you're going to have to take it there in the car with Edward—I have it covered so he won't see it of course." "Okay, that's fine," I said as I hopped out of the sleek car. I followed Alice up to her room and waited as she pulled a garment bag out of the back of her closet. I saw the edges of white silk and chiffon. She then handed me a box with my veil and flowers in it. I barley had made it to the steps when Edward danced to my side lifting the box. "Now, now Bella, we can't have the bride taking a trip to the hospital an hour before the wedding, now can we?" he smirked. Normally I would have said something snappy about him making fun of me, but I was too nervous to think. "What is it?" he said smoothly dropping the load in the car and cupping my face in his hands. "Just nervous that's all…" I managed a smile. Edward's lips meet mine. I grasped his head in my hands and pulled him in closer. I breathed in his sweet scent that made my heart flutter rapidly. But as I expected, moments later, he pulled away. "You won't have to do that soon," I mumbled. Edward held the door open for me and I climbed in. He gracefully got in the driver's seat and in less than five minutes we were at the church. We unpacked the car and headed inside. Once inside it was finally time to say goodbye for an hour. The next time I would see Edward would be as I tried not to trip down the isle. We embraced once more and then went our separate ways. I walked into the side dressing rooms of the church to find that Alice had already set up all the makeup and hair styling products she was going to force on me. I glumly sat down in front of the table and waited patiently for Alice to make her reappearance. Soon enough she danced back into the room. "Oh! You're here! Good I can get you ready now!" Just then Rosalie pranced into the room holding another armful of hair products, dumping them on a nearby couch. "Now do you guys want straight, wavy, curly, or and up-do?" she asked. I looked at Alice, knowing I would have know say in the matter. "Let's just give her some neat waves, sound good?" Alice responded. I nodded my head although I would rather have just walked down there in a ponytail and sweats, mumbled "I do" and be done with it, but I had the feeling that would be appropriate…


	2. Chapter 2

This was it

This was it. This was what I wanted. One step closer to being with my Edward forever. I took Charlie's waiting arm and gave him a weak smile. "Ready?" he whispered. I nodded slowly grasping his arm tighter now. The heels the Alice had forced me into were an accident waiting to happen. The doors opened in front of us and my little cousin stepped forward tossing freesia petals as she went (Edward's idea). Then Alice followed clutching Japer's arm. Rosalie and Emmet were steps behind them. Alice and Rosalie split from the boys and walked to the left of the alter, while Emmet and Jasper took their positions behind the most beautiful face I had ever seen. "That's our queue, Belles," Charlie whispered in my ear. We took a step forward, and then another, and another, until all I could think about was getting close to Edward. I didn't even worry about the shoes at this point. All I could think about was Edward and how in less than an hour, I would never ever have to be away from him again.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, I felt Charlie loosen his grip on my arm. I looked into his face and mouthed thank you. It wasn't much, but I hoped it would convey my thoughts. I was saying thank you for everything he had done for me up to this moment. Charlie used to be a burden, one of the few things that kept me from being with Edward, but now I felt nothing but gratitude towards him for being one of the only things keeping me human, literally. Even though I knew it would all be different tomorrow I still loved him form the bottom of my heart. I broke form his gaze and founds Edward's waiting hand. I grasped it and his cold marble fingers laced around mine. I had never been happier in my life.

Finally, after a long speech my the short little priest he finally looked up at me "Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband?" Without realizing it a tear slipped down my cheek. "I…do." I grasped Edward's hand tighter now. The priest looked up at Edward and recoiled a bit. "Uh…Do you Edward Cullen, take Isabella to be your wife?" "I do," he said in his velvet voice. The priest said something else, but the ringing in my ears drowned it out, the next thing I knew, Edward had me in a tight embrace, one like I never felt. He crushed his marble lips to mine and held my face close to his. It was over. Now I could always be with my Edward, my angel.

Before I had time to protest, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me down the isle and out the door. Lucky for us the weather was a usual day in Forks, and the sun was tucked away behind the clouds so Edward walked confidently towards a car and gently sat me in a seat. He walked around to the other side. I rolled down my window to see my parents and friends filing out of the church doors yelling things I couldn't make out all with smiles on their faces. I caught one last look at Billy gliding through the doors with a scowl on his face. I looked around but didn't see Jacob anywhere, not like I had expected him to miraculously appear after his month long absence, but I hoped…


	3. Chapter 3

It was truly amazing what Alice could do to the Cullen house. Edward and I walked into the house to find it covered head to toe in pink and white streamers. There were white roses covering every surface in the house. Guests started to arrive from the church. As the house slowly filled with people I never let go of Edward. We stayed entwined as we were forced to mingle with people I barley knew. Then a DJ walked in and started up a first song. That was our queue, apparently. Edward half dragged me the center of the dance floor, and just like he had so long ago, let me step onto his feet. We swayed to the music. I wasn't even sure which song was playing. Everything was a blur, except the perfect image of Edward's face.

Soon enough the party was coming to a close. Rosalie had caught the bouquet and Alice looked thrilled at the fact of preparing another wedding, after all Rosalie and Emmet hadn't been married in Forks yet. Edward and I had danced some more and gone through all the motions. Now people started to leave and wish us the best.

Once the house had become almost empty, Renee came up to me and congratulated me, although I could tell there was a pang of sadness on her face. Soon after, Charlie approached us and again congratulated us. He had obviously gotten the meaning behind my thank you because instead of acting bitter towards us he was just overjoyed. He must have finally figured out that this was what would make me happy.

We all sat anxiously in the living room. "Well, I guess it's time then…" I muttered. Edward looked up at me, sadness covering his beautiful face. "If you're sure then…" he said as a last chance. "I am, you know I am," I said with a bit more confidence. "Okay then it's time," he said. The family of vampires cleared out of the living room, knowing the smell of blood would soon be filing the room. Everyone except Edward and Carlisle left. I had since changed out of my wedding dress for fear of staining it with my blood. "Lay back," Edward said through gritted teeth. I lay down across the sofa mentally preparing myself although I secretly knew I would never be ready for what was going to happen. "Whenever you're ready," Carlisle said to Edward. Edward nodded once the dropped to his knees beside me. He lowered his head to my neck and whispered "I love you" in my ear. I was too nervous to say anything back. I just sat there feeling my body go numb as I felt his lips touch my neck. He kissed me underneath my ear, and then lowered his mouth. I could feel his every cold breath. His lips met my neck, then something altogether colder brushed against my skin. His venomous teeth met my pale skin. Edward momentarily drew away but then deciding it was too late, sank his venomous teeth into my neck.

My scream never escaped my lungs. I could feel everything happen. Edward took a gulp of my pulsing blood, and then another. He was going to stop. I knew he would. Edward my angel would stop. I trusted him. He had to. Yet he didn't move. Black spots started forming in my eyes as I tried to keep conscious. I tried, but I was slipping away, away from Edward. I tried to hold on, but before I knew it my eyes closed and I was out. The last thing I heard was the smooth voice of Carlisle. It was barley a whisper when he spoke, yet the word hammered through my entire body. "Edward…"


End file.
